Such a particulate filter system is known from DE 103 43 045 A1. This particulate filter system has a particulate filter which is inserted in a housing, wherein the crude gas ducts are connected to a connection space which is designed as a collection chamber, at any point thereof seen from the perspective of the flow inlet side. In this collection chamber, the ashes are collected that were separated from the exhaust gas in the crude gas ducts and that cannot be burned in a regeneration process, and the same are disposed of. For this purpose, the collection chamber has a catching device, wherein a vacuum, for example, can be connected to the same for the purpose of extracting the ashes. This cleaning opening is separated from the gas outlet opening of the clean gas ducts, said gas outlet opening being designed as an outlet. To facilitate the transport of the ashes into the collection chamber, an opening can be allowed in the cleaning opening, said opening permitting a minimal flow. The exhaust gas flowing out through the opening can then be directed once again to the exhaust stream. The ashes are removed at larger intervals of time, for example as part of an inspection.